Easing the Boredom
by Renee Toxxic
Summary: Russia is stuck inside during the harsh winter, and the stir-crazy man schemes a plan to cure his boredom. Rated M for sexual content.


DISCLAIMER: I am warning you now, this is 100% Yaoi written by a fangirl, for fangirls. This is not Shonen-Ai (Boy's Love) this is full on Boy-Boy Sex story, so be warned! If you don't like this kind of stuff, refrain from reading, commenting, or anything of the sort. In fact, if you don't like this kind of thing, close the window immediately. Thank you and have a great day! ^_^

NOTE: I use the countries' human anmes in this. Here's a quick in case you don't know:

Russia = Ivan

Latvia = Raivis

Lithuania = Toris

APH: Easing the Boredom Part 1 (RussiaxLatvia)

"It's so boring in this house..." Ivan muttered to himself, loathing the dozens of empty rooms that occupied no one, except for himself, Raivis, Toris, Eduard, and the few maids that mostly kept to their cleaning and cooking. He needed to find a way to entertain his boredom, and fast. He was beginning to become stir-crazy. He couldn't go visit a friend; the weather outside was even worse than he could bear, and that is saying something. He had deemed himself stranded indoors until the weather let up, and there seemed to be nothing to do. He sat down, grumbling under his breath about his frustrations. He sat a long time, thinking to himself. Most of his thoughts were quite trivial, and his mind wandered off on many tangents.

Then, a particular thought trickled into his mind, and this made him smile. He hadn't thought this in a while, and it suddenly sent a lightbulb off in his head. How could he have not considered this before? It was painfully obvious. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and the very plot forming in his head made him grin. He stood up, looking around. As if on cue, Katya, one of his maids, came scurrying out with a basket of folded laundry. When she noticed Russia looking to her, she gave an obliged smile.

"Priviet, Master Braginski. Is there somehing you need?" she asked politely. She spoke very formally to her boss. Ivan smiled as he always did.

"Funny you say that, because I was just about to come get you. Katya, could you go find Raivis and tell him I would like to see him?" Russia asked in a cheery tone.

"Of course, Master Braginski, I will find him right away." she said obediently with a nod of her head.

"Excellent. Make sure you tell him I'll be waiting in my room." Ivan added over his shoulder as he turned and walked up the stairs. It wasn't long now before Ivan would ease his boredom...

Raivis looked up with a troubled expression.

"Ivan wants to see me?" he asked, hoping he had heard wrong. Katya nodded.

"Master Braginski said he would be waiting in his room for you. You better go to see him now." She added.

"I see….okay." he said and reluctantly got up, and then headed down the hall to Ivan's room. 'Why does he need to see me? I wonder what this is about…' he wondered nervously. Raivis feared Ivan like a mouse would fear a cat, and even being near him made Raivis shiver.

He stopped in front of the door and knocked on the door lightly, his hand quivering nervously.

"Come in." A voice called out from behind the door. Raivis swallowed hard, and then opened the door, walking into the bedroom. Ivan was sitting on the edge of his bed, his usual eerie smile in place.

"Priviet, Raivis." He greeted nonchalantly.

"Priviet. Did you want to discuss something...?" he asked.

"Yes." He said simply, then added, "I'd like to ask you some questions in regard to your obedience." 'My obedience? What is he plotting?' the Latvian wondered curiously.

"O-okay." He stuttered, still pathetically trembling in the doorway.

Ivan then stood up, pacing towards the door, shutting it gently so that it made hardly a sound. Then he looked down at the quivering young man before him.

"You belong to me, Da?" Ivan asked, already knowing the answer. Raivis shrank back into the wall, intimidated as the tall, husky man stood over him.

"...yes." Raivis murmured timidly.

"Then I am your master, Da?" The Latvian boy gave a puzzled expression.

"Yes…." he said slowly, wondering why Ivan was questioning him like this. 'What is he getting at…?' He thought curiously.

"And one must obey their master no matter what, Da?" Ivan prodded as he hovered over Raivis, who in response tried to shrink down further.

"Well…..yes…" Latvia replied hesitantly. Then, Ivan took a step back, pacing back towards the bed.

"I'm very glad you agree, Raivis." He said, now grinning and even creepier grin than the usual. Raivis was extremely confused, and his curiosity could wait no longer.

"Why are you asking all of this…?" he wondered aloud. Then, as if he had been waiting for the timid boy to ask, Ivan smiled, then sat on his bed.

"Because as your master, I command you to come over here." the larger man ordered slyly.

"Why?" Raivis boldly asked.

"I'll tell you when you come over here." Ivan said mischievously, and motioned with his hand for the Latvian to come close. Raivis wanted to run, he really did, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, and so after a moment of hesitation, he shakily walked over to Ivan's bed.

"Good…." Ivan cooed, as if he were talking to a dog who had just performed a trick correctly. Raivis looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. The answer that made him wish he had run like he knew he should have.

"It is time for you become one with Russia…." He murmured, reaching for the small boy's shirt.

"What?!" Raivis questioned, jumping back.

"Don't try to resist, it will only make this worse for you." Ivan pointed out bluntly, all while smiling "innocently". He then pulled the thin boy close to him, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. His thick fingers fumbled with the buttons while a petrified Latvian was frozen in fear. Raivis strained to regain control of his tensed muscles, and he resembled a deer in the headlights as one instinct flashed in his mind. Run. Ivan had just finished unbuttoning the his shirt when Raivis did just that. Well, when he tried, anyways.

This would normally be a good defense, but not when Ivan is the one you're trying to escape from. In one swift motion, Ivan leapt off the bed and grabbed Raivis' hand before he could even run three feet away. His iron grip suffocated the thin boy's wrist, and Raivis felt himself be yanked like a ragdoll. Startled, he stumbled and fell onto the bed, his face crashing into the soft sheets. He felt the husky Russian tear off his unbuttoned shirt, and then... he felt a soft material being wrapped around his wrists.

"What are you doing?!" Raivis demanded to know, desperate tears filling his eyes. Without a word, Ivan had used his scarf to tie the Latvian's arms behind his back. Ivan then stood back, grinning down at the vulnerable boy bent over the edge of his bed.

"I warned you that resisting would only make it worse. Now you must suffer your punishment." the Russian said severely.

"Punishment?" Raivis whimpered.

"Yes. I was going to use lubricant, but because you were so rude, I'm just going to have to do it raw…" Ivan explained, though he sounded not the least bit sorry for the Latvian. 'Lubricant? Wait, is he planning to… Oh god!' Raivis' eyes widened when he realized what his captor was planning to do to him.

"Please no!" he cried out helplessly, but he knew his weak protests were pointless. Ivan's arms were already wrapped around his waist, unbuckling the Latvian's belt. Raivis wriggled and squirmed, as if he could get away. Though he knew no such thing was possible. In a matter of seconds, Ivan had yanked off Raivis' pants, carelessly tossing them aside. Raivis turned his head, straining to see what was going on behind him. The tall Russian was now moving his hands to his trademark coat, and in the blink of an eye, it was torn off, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. Ivan was at least twice his size, in more ways than one. Raivis stared at Russia's cock, which was already hard. It had to be at least 10 inches, and the Latvian now knew all of it was going inside of him.

"Are you ready to become one with Russia?" Ivan asked, though his answer would have no effect. Raivis let out a last whimper of innocence as Ivan placed himself at Raivis' entrance, and then... Raivis screamed.

The Latvian immediately felt a hot pain rip through him, and his piercing scream showed his great discomfort. It became apparent that Ivan had never heard the term "gentle" as he pounded himself in and out of the small boy vigorously. Ivan let out short grunts as he pushed in and out.

"Ngh… you're so tight... I can barely… fit…." Ivan huskily groaned in between grunts of pleasure. Raivis continued to shriek in a twisted pain, though without him even being aware of it, a hint of pleasure mingled with his screams. He gripped this bedsheets, saliva dripping out of his wide-open mouth. As Raivis became adjusted to the feeling, his screams became less pained, less desperate, causing Ivan to grin widely.

"Not so bad now, is it?" he asked teasingly. He received no reply, not that he expected one.

It still didn't feel "great" by any means. The pain of going at it without lubricant made Raivis quirm and writhe in a pain he'd never felt before. To him it seemed unbearable at first. Ivan cared very little about the Latvian's comfort in all of this, and continued thrusting to please himself. However, with every thrust, Raivis felt a bit of the pain slip away. After a few minutes of this vigorous thrusting, it even began to feel... good. 'Oh god…' the Latvian thought, 'now that I've gotten used to it…it feels amazing…' He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was beginning to enjoy it greatly, and Ivan could tell. Not through words, but through the volume and intensity of Raivis' moans as he continued to thrust. Harder, faster, deeper.

The pleasure began to build up inside of him. With every motion of Ivan's hips, Raivis felt himself getting a bit more aroused. The feeling was like filling a ballon with air. It kept building and building... until soon Raivis was certain he was going to explode. Any moment now he would reach hisl limit. He couldn't take any more of Ivan's erection inside of him. It wasn't very long until-

"A-AH! IVAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he shrieked in ecstacy. When Ivan heard his name called out, something about it turned him on and he began to thrust even more wildly, pulling all the way out only to slam the length of himself back in. The choppy alternations of moaning and breathing became sharper as Ivan continued for what seemed like hours to Raivis, until IVan, who was reaching his limit, let out a moan of his own.

"N-Ngh I'm going to cum!" he groaned, and then he pushed himself in as far as he could go, keeping himself in Raivis as he came. Raivis let out a final moan before Ivan pulled out, semen seeping out of Latvia, who was panting like a dog.

"Oh, Ivan…." He said breathlessly. Ivan's face was a heated red, and Raivis was sweating all over as they lay side by side on the bed. After a few moments of silence (besides the sound of their heavy breathing), Ivan sat up.

"You are very obedient..." he commented, pleased. A dark red blush covere the Latvian's face in response. Ivan reached for his clothing, dressing himself again. He stood up, stretching a bit. Then, he looked back down at his panting captive.

Next time," Ivan began, chuckling to himself, "we will have to see if your brother Toris is just as good as you."

EDIT:/ I fixed some grammar/spelling/wording. I might get started on part 2 soon. I must overcome the lazy in me. XD ((8/7/12))


End file.
